Post post post defeat depression
by just giddy
Summary: KBOW oneshot. of course oliver would fall into a deep depression after losing a match. how typical. and how typical is it that katie would be the one to manage to pull him out of it. though, of course, with some help from roger....


**trust me, if i owned any of these guys i would not only go off and marry fred-even though he's not really in this-but i would not waste my time writing stories about my story. got it? **

"Davies, I need you to do me a favor."

"A what?"

"A favor."

"But you-"

"-I know," Katie sighed.

Number 1: she normally hated asking for favors.

Number 2: she normally especially hated asking favors from Roger Davies.

But then again this was for the sanity of her captain.

"Ok," the Ravenclaw captain smiled at her in the crowded hall. "What can I do you for, Bell?"

"I desperately need you to crush Hufflepuff on Friday."

"Well I was planning to anyway," he smirked at her. She rolled her eyes-everytime Roger gave her that smirk he- "So if we do win, what's in it for me?"

Which was Davies code for 'am I getting a date out of this?'

"You'll beat Diggory," she stated, tucking a lock of her golden blonde hair behind her ear.

"Ok, is that it?"

"Correct me if I'm wrong," she smirked at him, "But I could've sworn your last girlfriend dumped you for him."

"Opening old wounds," he observed. "Wood is really teaching you how to cut deep, hu?"

"Well at the moment he's teaching me how to mope around in a right sorry state."

"Post-post-post-defeat-depression?"

"Well it has been a long time and-wait. You captains have a name for that?"

"Wood does," he corrected. "Ok, I'll cut you some slack Bell because you're a nice girl-"

"-and you think you somehow might get a date from saying that instead of 'because you have a damn nice bod' like you normally do."

"Wood has got to stop being such a good teacher," he said pensively. "One drink at the Three Broomsticks next Hogsmeade weekend. All I'm asking."

"One butterbeer?"

"One."

"Just one. Not one very large one?"

"No. just one."

"Wow Davies, I'm impressed," she smiled at him, "you're finally overcoming your pigheadedness."

"Only through your verbal lashings, my dear," he smiled back as he ran a hand through his short black hair.

"Don't over step it Davies," she said as she got to class, "And thanks again."

"Oliver. Oliver. OLIVER!" Katie screamed that Friday, slamming on the seventh year boys dorm door. "OLIVER YOU'RE COMING TO THE GAME! YOU'VE BEEN SULKING FOR AGES. THAT'S ENOUGH!"

Silence.

"OLIVER ALBAN WOOD. DON'T _MAKE _ME COME IN THERE!"

More silence.

"ONE. TWO. _TWO AND A HALF_-"

"Ok_, ok_," she heard a deep Scottish accent say inside along with some footsteps before the door opened to reveal her captain. "I'm here. Are you happy now?"

"No."

"What do you mean 'no'?"

Katie looked at him up and down. His brown hair was a messy as always and the chronic stubble on his jaw line since they lost still held true. He was wearing a worn, old pair of jeans, an old pair of sneakers and a-

"A _brown _sweater?" the fifth year asked skeptically with her eyebrow raised.

"You said you liked this sweater!" he protested.

"Actually I said I loved it," she corrected offhandedly, "But that's besides the point."

"And what exactly is the point?" he asked, raising his own eyebrow and leaning against the door frame as he folded his arms across his chest.

"The point is that you should be wearing blue," she said as she barged past him into his dorm. She walked over to what she knew to be his closet and started rummaging through. At last she came across his deep royal blue sweater and chucked it square in his head. "Put that on and hurry up about it."

"Ok, _mother_," he said as he pulled it off his face.

Katie tried to avoid looking at him as he shed his brown sweater in exchange for his blue one. And she tried to avoid looking at his wonderfully Quidditch toned torso. _Tried. _

"Better?" he asked, holding his arms out to the side. "Why did you want me to wear this anyway?"

"Yes," Katie rolled her eyes as she walked over and pushed his arms down, "You know, because we're supporting Ravenclaw, because we want Ravenclaw to win, so Hyufflepuff'll lose and you can still get your damn Scottish name on that damn silver cup?"

"There's no need to insult it like that," he said in all seriousness. "So it that why you've got blue ribbons in your hair?" he asked as he tugged fondly on one of her braided pigtails which she had weaved dark blue satin ribbon through.

"Yes, now why don't you go shave and brush your teeth?"

"Why my teeth?" he asked, cocking an eyebrow at her.

"Because your breath stinks," she smirked up at him before pointing to the door behind him, "Now go," Oliver groaned as she pushed him into the adjoining bathroom.

With a flop and a sigh Katie fell back onto Oliver's bed. He really hadn't been the same since they lost the game a month earlier. It took much coaxing to get him out of his dorm besides for meals and classes-looking more disheveled than he normally did which was saying quite a lot And half of the time Katie found herself eating with him up here with the food she brought up because he wouldn't come down. She smiled to herself. Even though he was a right mope at times-the meals with him were always fun. Katie was the only one he opened up to these days and she assumed it was from their four years of being close friends.

The fifth year sat up as Oliver walked out of the bathroom with a clean shaven face wearing a scowl as he looked down at his clothes. "I'm wearing all blue," he stated shortly.

"So am I," she pointed out. "Everyone is."

"But you look nice."

She looked down at her own clothes. She hardly thought she looked good with her black low-top converse, and old medium wash jeans that had a hole on the left knee. Then there was her jacket which she was famous for. It was like a denim vest with a cream sweatshirt sleeves and hood with the brown leather patches on the elbows.

"Thanks, Ol'-and you look fine," she said truthfully.

"I still don't like it," he muttered, "Next you're going to make me wear a denim jacket too, right?"

"Oh Oliver, it is November" she laughed lightly as she walked back over to his closet. She pulled out his brown bombers jacket and had one of his Puddlemere United baseball caps on her head. "Here."

Oliver shrugged on his jacket, seemingly more happy about the whole situation. "and that's mine."

"Really?" she said in her most exasperated and sarcastic voice, putting on a face to match.

"Yes."

She rolled her eyes. Sometime she forgot how oblivious he could get to sarcasm at times. "Oh c'mon," she smiled as she pulled on his arm, "I had Angelina and Alicia wait for us with the twins downstairs."

"Ugh, I don't even want to go."

"Listen buddy," she said, turning on her heel. "You are going to go to this game." she said, standing on her tip toes so she could gain some height against his 6'1" frame and poking him in the chest. "You've been moping around for ages. So you are going to this game and you are going to be happy about it," she scowled at him from underneath the blue cap. "Ok?"

"Ok," Oliver said with a laugh for the first time the whole month as he took her hand and lowered it. "I thought we were in a hurry?" he asked, cocking his head to the side with a smirk.

Katie smiled despite herself. It was good to see him getting back to normal even if it did require multiple waves of force from her. "I thought you would put up more of a fight," she said, grabbing his arm and tugging him out again.

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"I can't believe we lost to this team. I mean, look at their chasers, exactly what formation is _that_?"

Katie looked down at her captain who was sitting down on the bench on her right-surprised that a grin was forming on her face. She supposed that it was the whole Quidditch atmosphere. Even though she was cheering in the high stands rather than flying in the middle field, she still felt an inkling of an adrenaline rush.

Oliver on the other hand was just sitting there with his elbows resting on his knees, criticizing everything he saw. And even though he wasn't up on his feet and screaming himself hoarse like everybody else, Katie knew he was enjoying himself, even if it was only the tiniest bit.

She could see the maniac glint back in his chocolate brown eyes.

"Oh, c'mon Oliver," she said, pulling him up by the arm so he was standing too, "At least pretend to have fun."

Oliver let out a small scoff and rolled his eyes but smiled a bit anyway.

"COME ON STANFOLD!" Angelina screamed next to Katie as she banged on the outside of the stand, "SHOOT THE DAMN QUAFFLE ALREADY!"

"Shoot, shoot, shoot, shoot-FOR CRYING OUT LOUD DAVIES!" Oliver roared in frustration half an hour later. "IT'S NOT THAT HARD TO GET A SHOT PAST _HER_!"

Katie smiled up at her captain, "calm down, we're up by 30."

"You should know by now that 30 points can be gone like that," he said, snapping his fingers to further make his point.

20 minutes later Ravenclaw was down by 70.

"COME _ON_, MACAVIE!" Katie groaned as another shot went past the Ravenclaw keeper.

"I don't understand," Oliver muttered, looking farther up and to the right.

"Don't get what?" Katie asked, following his gaze.

"That Cho girl," he said, pointing to her, "She sees the snitch but she's not moving."

Katie followed the seekers gaze and gasped with shock and happiness. "Davies is amazing!"

"What are you _talking about_?"

"Davies," she said, pulling down at the collar of his jacket so his nose was inches from hers as she smiled broadly under the rim of her hat, "he told her to wait. _He told her to wait_!" she cried triumphantly. "And it's amazing that he did it on his own without me telling him!…why don't you do that?"

Oliver ignored the last part as he grabbed her hands and slowly opened her hands off his collar; seeing as she was making it very uncomfortable for him to stand up straight she was pulling so hard, "What are you talking about?"

"Davies-I told him to cream Hufflepuff and he figured it out all on his own that they need to win by 100 to keep us in," she was sure that if her smile got any bigger it wouldn't fit on her face.

"You're kidding," he told her, unbelieving. Katie shook her head excitedly, biting her bottom lip to try and suppress her smile but to no avail. "I owe you a butterbeer, Bell. but remind me again why you were fraternizing with the enemy?"

"Good to have you back," Fred Weasley patted him on the back from behind.

"We were wondering who was occupying that room while you were gone," George added.

"You don't think that he has a twin too?"

"No, that would be quite disastrous-the pitch would be in shambles."

"Imagine if there _was_ two of them running around…"

Oliver rolled his eyes with a smile across his face as a Ravenclaw chaser got a second shoot past the keeper in the past five minutes.

"Oi Katie," Angelina said, thumping Katie on the shoulder rather hard. "Look at Cho!"

As all eyes in the stadium turned to watch Cho streak across the field, Katie felt her heart swell five times it's normal size. She knew that Chang girl had it, she was miles ahead of Diggory and there wasn't a chance in the world for him. Katie was bouncing up and down on the balls of her feet with her arms pressed against her chest.

We're in, we're in, we're in- Katie threw her hands up in the air as she cheered with every other blue-clad spectator.

"WE'RE IN!" Fred and George Weasley cried the second Chang got her fingers around the snitch. "WEEEEEEEEEEEEEE'RRRRRRRRRRRE IIIIIIIIIIIIN!"

"GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAL!" Angelina shouted like on of those muggle soccer commentators as she high-fived Alicia who was squealing with joy.

Katie laughed with unlimited joy as she turned to her captain, "Oliver we're-"

Grabbing her shoulders he cut her off as he pressed his lips firmly against hers. There was nothing romantic about it, no passionate embrace, no parted lips, just one startled chaser. Feeling him start to pull away after only a second or two-as if he was the one caught off guard by his own action-Katie grabbed the collar of his jacket as the Weasley twins howled behind them. She felt his smile against her own curving lips as she slide her arms around his neck and as his wrapped around her waist.

"Well _this_ is going to be awkward at practice."

Katie and Oliver broke apart at Alicia's comment.

"Thanks, by the way," Oliver said softly, "For dealing with me for the past month and everything. I meant to tell you before."

"Don't worry about it," Katie grinned from ear to ear. "Pay me back with no dawn practices this year."

"Good deal," Fred said in a not-so-hushed whisper. "Go for it mate."

Oliver rolled his eyes and bent down to give her a short kiss before lacing his fingers through hers as they walked back up to the castle where a party-no doubt- was starting in the Ravenclaw common room.

"Now Bell, I believe we had a little deal."

"What are you talking about Roger?" Katie asked, cocking an eyebrow three weeks later.

"Don't play coy with me," he warned half-heartedly when he stopped her in the hallway when she was on her way to transfiguration. "I believe two butterbeers are in order."

"It was one, actually, Davies," she smirked at him.

"That's what I said," he rebutted, "one for me and one for you-even though I should get more for keeping you guys in the tournament."

"Thanks for that, by the way," she smiled sheepishly up at him.

"Anytime," he smiled, "and no bringing that boyfriend of yours," he warned, pointing an accusing finger at her.

"W-wh-wha-what boyfriend?" she stammered. To her Oliver was still her nazi of a captain…who just also happened to be an amazing kisser-_especially _after a good practice.

"Talking about me?" Oliver asked as he came up behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist, holding her close to him, and resting his chin on her left shoulder.

"Hey Wood," Davies laughed. "Having a good day?"

"Mmmhmm."

"Do you have a quill I can borrow, Katie?" he asked, changing subjects, "I've got a charms test."

"Here," Katie said, after rummaging through her bag and handing him one, "Good luck."

"Thanks Bell," he said as he started towards class, "See you in potions Wood."

"See you Davies."

But Katie and Oliver remained where they were in hallway as he planted a kiss on her neck line.

"Kat…do you think that you could skip class?"

Katie laughed as she turned around and snaked her arms around his neck, "And why would I do that cap'n?"

He gave her a long kiss, "I need to go over some very important plays with you for the final."

"You mean the one in five months?"

"That's the one."

"Well I think McGonagall would let me slide for that."

Oliver chuckled as he gave her another kiss before intertwining his fingers with hers as they headed in the opposite direction of their classes.

You know I forgot I had this thing. It was a little rough around the edges but I think I fixed it up nice. Well, I think I fixed it up nice with the help of Lady Arre. Wonder if she heard that shout out all the way in oz…? Either way I'm dedicating this to her because she helped me and because I can. Lol, jk jk. Please review and lots o love!


End file.
